Fairy Tail in Arendelle
by sotsottan
Summary: Levy bought the famous Frozen movie lacrima and soon the whole guild joined in to watch together due to a silly bet. Before they knew it, they were brought to the world of Frozen where they were the characters. How will they escape from the virtual movie world? Rated T due to some bad words. A bit of Nalu. Sorry no frozen characters will appear together.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail and Frozen**

 _Short intro on who will be who in Frozen:_

 _1\. Elsa - Gray_

 _2\. Anna - Natsu_

 _3\. Kristoff - Lucy_

 _4\. Sven - Loke_

 _5\. Olaf - Plue_

 _6\. Hans - Erza_

 _7\. Duke of Weaselton - Levy_

 _8\. Duke of Weaselton's henchmen - Jet and Droy, Gajeel_

 _9\. king and queen - Happy, Carla_

 _10\. Trolls - Makarov, Romeo, Wendy, Lily_

 _11\. Marshmallow - Elfman_

 _12\. the shopkeeper - Max_

Destination: Fairy Tail Guild

A bluenette was humming a tune happily while she was strolling to the guild. Her hand was holding a movie lacrima that features a movie called Frozen. She certainly had read about the story of the snow queen but she never thought people will remake that story into something else different and yet so heartwarming.

Opening the guild doors and looked hard for a certain blonde mage, Levy shouted happily once she found her, "Lu-chan! I bought the movie Frozen that you asked for!"

Without wasting anymore minute, Lucy ran to Levy, ignoring Natsu's protest while he was trying to show her a new skill that he created during a fight with Gray. With hearts in her eyes, she hugged Levy tight, "Thank you Levy! Now we can watch it together!"

"Frozen?" the bored looking and naked Gray just shrugged. "I bet it's just another tricking girls to watch type of movie."

"Huh? Why would a movie named Frozen? Why not Flame or something? It will be hotter!"

"Shut up flame brain!"

"Stripper!"

Thus, the daily brawl in the guild started, again. Lucy and Levy avoided the brawl and went straight to the bar stool and sat down. Mira just beamed at how excited Lucy and Levy looking while they were talking about the movie. An idea formed in Mira's mind and she said, "Why not we all have a movie's night at Fairy Hills and we will watch this movie together with all the girls?"

"Mira, you are a genius!"

"I'm sure everyone else will love this movie!"

Gajeel who heard the exchange stopped his part of the fight and approached the girls at the bar, "Gihi, I never thought shrimp will be excited over this type of movie."

"Gajeel!" Levy fumed with anger and she glared at the iron slayer. Then a smirk formed at her lips and she pointed a finger to Gajeel, "Why not you join us and watch and if you won't shed a tear, you will have to buy food for all the girls for one whole week?" Gajeel gasped and he scratched his head with huge scowl on his face, "Fine! But other guys too!"

"Huh?! Gajeel, stop dragging us to your problem!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time while still having their fist at each other's face. The drunk Cana moved from her usual spot and shouted, "Good! A bet is a bet!"

"And if you guys really never shed a tear, the girls will be the guys's maid for a week!" Mira felt contented with her brilliant idea. This way, she will be godmother to new babies in a short period.

"Game on!"

"Yosh, i'm fired up!"

"Since when did a movie become a huge bet like this?" Lucy was rubbing her temples as if she was in a huge headache. Mira turned to the master and said, "Master, why not we start the movie now at the guild hall? So everyone can be involved in this bet."

The obviously drunk master just nodded without giving further thoughts. Soon, the benches and tables in the guild were arranged in a way that all the members can sit and face the bar. Using a huge vision lacrima, Levy placed the movie lacrima on an empty slot at the vision lacrima and sat down to watch the movie.

Little did they know that a disaster will fall to them.

* * *

It must be a miracle to have the noisy Fairy Tail guild to be this quiet except with a little bit of whispering and the sound coming from the movie. Most of the guys started to shed tears when Anna was frozen to ice while protecting Elsa. But what happened after this was unexpected. Before they can continue watching what happened after Elsa cried and hugging the frozen Anna, a bright light started to be emitted from the lacrima.

"What's happening?"

"Hey, i want to know the ending!"

"It's not manly to not knowing the ending!"

The bright light disappeared.

"It's cold!"

Lucy looked around her and blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then she realized she was on a mountain full of ice!

"Eek! How come i'm here? i thought i was watching Frozen in the guild with everyone. And why my voice sounded strange?" Then a realisation hit her hard. Her hands become very tiny. Her clothes looked strange. "I became a child?!"

"My princess, my love Lucy, help me!"

"Loke?!"

Crawling on the floor on all fours, naked, chibi, and even reindeer horns appeared on Loke's head! His tears were flowing in anime style. "How come i got caught in all these?"

"Go and wear some clothes, you pervert!"

* * *

Gray opened his eyes. He can feel a huge headache. Then he realized he was in a strange and unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

He threw the covers away and tried to climb down the bed he was on. "This bed was freaking huge!"

Then he saw a floor mirror in the room and he took a quick glance. His eyes grew as wide as a saucer plate when he realized what happened, "I TURNED INTO A CHILD!"

Then he can heard footsteps. He was frightened as he knew he won't be as strong as usual with his child form. He froze the door to buy himself some time before the intruder comes and get him. Then suddenly he can heard a familiar voice shouting outside, "Lucy! Happy! Stripper!"

"Natsu?!"

"Gray? Where are you hiding?"

He face palmed. It was not his idea to hide. Then without further ado, he opened the door and saw the confused looking Natsu at the door entrance.

"Hey, snow cone. When did you become a child?"

"You are the same case as me you know." Natsu looked at Gray with question marks on his head.

Clearly not understanding what Gray just said. Gray groaned and push Natsu to the mirror in the room.

"See for yourself."

"WHAT!"

"Stop shouting! We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Gray punched Natsu hard on his cheeks. He fell down with a loud thud. Feeling very annoyed by now, the pink haired dragon slayer wanted to punch Gray hard back but he looked at his fist for some time. "How come there's no fire?"

"How do i know?"

Grabbing his shoulders as Gray was by now naked shaking hard, Natsu with vein popped up keeps on rambling non stop, "WHAT IF WE WERE TRAPPED IN THIS STATE FOREVER! AND WHERE'S LUCY? HAPPY? ERZA? EVERYONE ELSE?"

"CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Gray tried to punch him but in the end an ice struck Natsu's head and amazingly, he fainted.

"OMG! I KILLED NATSU!" a pinch of white hair just appeared on Natsu's head.

"Can you shut up, you are too noisy!"

Looking up at new voice, Gray was too shocked to see the pair at the door. "Happy? Carla?"

"Well, Gray, you didn't see your instruction?" the white cat just wrapped her tiny arms, looking unimpressed. Happy ran to Natsu and wailed.

"Instruction?" Gray went to search the room and saw a odd piece of paper. Then he read it out aloud,

"You are now in the movie's world to experience the movie with your own body and soul. You are Queen Elsa..."

The ice mage was too speechless. "How are we going to go out from here?"

"I don't think we will be able to come out until the movie ends..."

"So basically, we are stuck?"

Happy was still crying at the unconscious Natsu. Then Gray stroked at his chin and thought of something. "So, we just follow the story and hope everything will go back to the usual, right?"

Carla just nodded. Then she pointed to the fainted Natsu and said, "He should be princess Anna, with his hair just got struck by you. So let's bring him to the trolls."

"Where's the trolls again?"

* * *

"How are we going to do now? There's no sign of others."

"My princess, fear not as i will accompany you even to the depths of hell." Loke now totally dressed and no longer on four crawling around, kneel and took Lucy's small hand and kissed. Not long after, Loke's face had a small red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Hold on, i can sense something." Loke grabbed the small Lucy and hid in the nearby bush. His master was struggling to get free from his grab. "Let me go!"

"Faster! Go faster!"

A strange looking carriage passed by very fast but the one thing that made Loke really curious was the path that the carriage went through got ice all over. "Ice?"

"Ice, you say? Maybe it's Gray!"

Following the path made of ice, both Lucy and Loke reached to a large clearing covered in all sizes of stones. "We should hide nearby in case there are enemies."

Then they can finally see clearly the people that came out from the carriage. Seeing familiar faces, Lucy almost shouted but got stopped when suddenly Lily appeared from the same bush they were hiding. "Huh, Lily?"

"Oh, little Lucy and Loke. Nice to see you both well."

"Are you really Lily?" Lucy sweat dropped while Lily just shushed them. "Let's observe for a while."

"Hey! We need help! Nats-no i mean Anna got struck on the head by Gra- no i mean Elsa!"

The stones changed shape to the same trolls they all saw in the movie. To their amazement, one of them was the drunk master.

"Master?"

Happy and Gray looked very shocked with their soul left their eyes. Carla just shrugged and said calmly, "Do something for Natsu, master."

"Huh? Why you all are small?" The other trolls looked at them like they're mad. Then Makarov just shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Instead of doing exactly like in the movie, Makarov just smacked Natsu right in the face and he just went back to sleep.

"Ouch! What was that!"

"Natsu! You were alive!" the blue exceed hugged Natsu dramatically while Carla and Gray just shook their heads. "Where am i?"

Clearing his throat, Gray looked at Natsu boringly and said, "We are now in the movie. You are Anna. And you should be sleeping for the time being!"

"Say what, you ice prick?"

"Matchstick!"

"Stop!" Carla smacked them on their face with her tail. "I guess we should go back to the castle. Remember? You both should grow up and continue whatever it is of the story."

Natsu and Gray groaned and they walked back to the castle. Lucy wanted to come out from the bushes but got stuck. "Why does this happen to me?"

* * *

"How come i cannot come out from the room?"

Gray cannot believed that he was shut in the room he woke up in. No matter what he tried, the door just won't budge. Knowing he cannot come out, Natsu started to tease him, "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman~~~"

"Shut up flame brain!"

Natsu laughed out loud and started to head to the kitchen proudly, "You won't be able to come out until you grow up!" Gray face palmed. "I just hope all this got over soon."

Suddenly a bright light enveloped their whole surroundings and to their delight, they all grow up back to their size.

"Finally!"

"Why i still cannot use fire?"

"Loke, you still got horns."

"Lucy, you are cute no matter big or small."

"Natsu, Gray! We need to go!" Happy shouted but only Natsu ran over to Happy and hugged him tight.

"Happy, hope you can get out from this world soon!"

"Well, you should remember that male-cat and i will die after this journey. So we should be able to get out from this stupid world." Carla just waved her tail and looked at the running Gray. "Gray, your clothes..."

"Shit!" Gray ran back to get back his clothes.

"See you all at the guild later!" Then, Happy and Carla went to ride on a huge ship. Natsu's face was green when he saw that huge transportation. "Glad i don't have to ride that."

After some time, a castle servant ran and approached Natsu, "Prince Natsu! The king and queen, passed away..."

"About time." Natsu just shrugged and went back to his room to get some black coloured clothing for the funeral.

Banging on the door, Gray just gave up and sat back to his bed. "Why i can't go out as much as i wanted? Stupid movie plot."

* * *

Levy, Gajeel, Jet and Droy walked together to the bustling Arendelle. Gajeel looked pissed while Jet and Droy just felt happy walking alongside Levy. Levy was humming the song Do you want to build a snowman.

"How come shrimp is the boss and not me?" Gajeel really was pissed at the character assignment.

Levy looked at him and said in a playful tone, "Well, at least you don't have to dance with Princess Anna later." Gajeel shuddered at the thought. He has confidence in his singing but not in dancing.

Then, a familiar voice called Levy, "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy hugged the solid script mage hard as if they didn't meet each other for years. Then Loke appeared from behind and said with hearts in his eyes, "My princess, if you need hug, you can just hug me!"

Ignoring the lion who was now the reindeer, Lucy looked at Levy and Gajeel and laughed out loud. "Oh my god! I can't believe Levy is the duke while Gajeel is just the henchman!"

Levy also laughed but Gajeel just shook his head in denial. Then Levy looked at Lucy and exclaimed, "Lucy, you must be Kristoff! Oh, I wonder who will be Princess Anna!"

Lucy's face turned red. She knew that Princess Anna and Kristoff will be the one loving each other in this movie. But unknown to her, Levy knows something that others don't know. The ending of the movie. She watched it before but rewatched it just to show how nice this movie is to Lucy. She chuckled and suddenly lost in her thoughts. "Who will be the one kissing with Lucy?" she squaled in excitement with her own imagination.

"Shrimp, it's time we should go inside the castle, you know." Without warning, Gajeel lifted up Levy making her shouted. Jet and Droy protested but got hit by Gajeel's free hand. Lucy just laughed at the sight.

* * *

Natsu went out from his room without waiting for the servant to call him up. For the whole time he was terrified at the idea of who might be the villain Prince Hans. "I hope it's not a guy. I can't bear to sing and dance with a guy!" Goosebumps appeared all around Natsu. Then without singing and dancing, he just ran outside from the castle and reached the river. As if in cue, a horse knocked him and he slam hard on the boat.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right, Natsu."

Looking up and he realized that it was Erza on the horse, he sighed in relief and said, "Luckily it was not a guy." Erza took out the sword hung at her waistline and pointed to Natsu, "is it you who dragged us all in this mess?"

"How could it be me?" A dark aura emitted from Erza and Natsu prayed hard for his life. "I don't want to die yet, Erza!"

"Because of you all, i can't finish my strawberry shortcake!"

The town's clock tower bell rang. Before Erza can do what she planned to do to Natsu, Natsu jumped out from the floating boat and ran as fast as he could back to the castle. Erza fall down to the water.

* * *

Gray looked very impatient. He kept scowled at the priest that will crowned him as the next king. The priest just ignored him and he continue scowling. Natsu looked around nervously as he don't want Erza to kill him. Then he felt a shiver through his spine and he turned around to the dark aura behind him. Erza was sitting at one of the bench scarily. Luckily Levy was holding Erza back and saying about how to follow the plot to get out from this world.

"Your majesty, your clothes..."

"Shit!" Every children in the chapel shouted and other girls went to their fan girl mode. After searching high and low for his clothes and wore it back, the priest declared him as king and ran out.

"Its time for the stupid ball right?"

"Can i eat all the food?"

Erza smacked Natsu on the head and he fainted.

* * *

At the ball, Natsu was busy chomping down food while Gray tried his best to run away from the angry Erza. Erza's mood was in the bottom as she cannot eat finish her strawberry cake after they all got dragged to this stupid world.

To protect himself, Gray just shouted, "Ice make lance!" The whole ball room was covered with his ice make lance, making Erza cannot move properly without being scratched by the ice lances. The others in the ballroom gasped and screamed at Gray. "Sorcery!" "Monster!"

Gray ran as hard as he could to escape Erza's wrath. Not wanting to die alone, Natsu chased him.

"Stop! I don't wanna die alone! Erza will kill me if you succeeded in running away!"

"Shut up, Natsu!"

"I don't have my powers in here, remember? And Erza was still as strong as her usual self!"

Freezing the sea, Gray ran to the deep forest. Natsu not wanting to be left alone, he ran through the freezing sea and made a huge crack, resulting in him fall into the sea.

"Stupid Natsu! Gajeel, save him! If not he might really die in the real world!" Levy who chased them with the help of Jet ordered the iron dragon slayer to help. "Tch."

Without much struggles, Gajeel dragged the unconscious Natsu back to land.

"Natsu, wake up!"

Levy kept on slapping Natsu's cheeks to make him wake up. Erza just looked on with her arms on her hips. Then the pink haired fellow stirred and opened his eyes.

"Natsu, you need to chase Gray and get him back!" Rubbing his head, he looked at Levy and nodded.

"I will catch him before he know it!" Before they can say anything else, Natsu sprinted off to find Gray.

"What should we do?"

"Wait, and we will go to the mountain to 'kill' Gray."

* * *

Gray reached to the top of a mountain. He sighed and looked around. The town looked like an ant from the place he was standing. Then he tried to make a snowman. Before he knew it, it turns out to be Plue!

"Plue?"

"Punnn!" The snow dog just trembling like usual and waved his trembling hands at Gray.

"Whatever."

The ice mage use his power to build an ice palace straight from the ground. He looked at it carefully and he smiled. "Looks perfect. Now i can hide before Erza comes and kill me!"

* * *

Natsu ran too fast until he fall down to a lake. He tried to dry off his clothes like usual but suddenly he remembered that he doesn't have his powers. "I need dry clothes."

Then he saw a shop nearby. Not caring about what kind of shop it was, he kicked the door and ran inside. Max's jaw dropped and hissed, "Natsu! Don't kick down everything!"

"Give me dry clothes!"

"10000 jewels."

"WHAT!"

Max looked at Natsu smugly, thinking that he can finally made some big money. "You are Anna in this story, right? As a royalty, you should have money!"

Natsu smashed the counter hard and shouted, "Never mind!"

"Why all the ruckus?"

Both Natsu and Max turned to the entrance and saw Lucy and Loke. A huge grin appeared in Natsu's face and he ran straight to Lucy. "LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The blonde got a huge blush on her cheeks while she wondered what to do with her partner. Loke pushed Natsu and pinned him down. "Ouch, Loke what were you doing?"

"Lucy is mine! Don't hug her just like that!"

"Are you jealous that you cannot hug her while i can?" Natsu smirked. Lucy was surprised at his comment and blushed harder. Loke cried with tears running down all his face, "Stupid Natsu!"

While Loke was busy crying, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and shouted, "Come, let's find Gray!"

"Gray is Elsa?"

* * *

The pinkie's face were all green. Lucy looked at him with a sorry look on her face. "Sorry Natsu. But riding this is the fastest way instead of just walking."

"I thought he will be different in this story but looks like his motion sickness is still there." Loke shrugged while pulling the sled unwillingly.

"I hope there are no wolves chasing us." Lucy shuddered at how scary it is at night in the woods. Loke just laughed and said, "I won't let anything harm you my princess."

"Focus on the front!"

It was too late. They reached a cliff and the sled won't stop. Loke grabbed both Lucy and Natsu from the sled and jumped far to the other side of the cliff while the sled just fall down to the pit.

"You should focus on the front you know!" A vein popped out at Lucy's forehead and Loke slumped down in regret. Natsu finally recovered and he kissed the ground, "Sweet old ground!"

"Stop doing that, it's embarrassing!"

Suddenly they saw a familiar snow dog's figure running towards Lucy's direction. Once she recognized who that figure belonged to, she ran straight and hugged it tight. "Plue!"

"Pun, pun!"

"Is Plue supposed to be Olaf? Hahahahaha" Loke grabbed his stomach while laughing hard. Lucy shoot a death glare to Loke and he shut his mouth almost instantly. Natsu just looked at Lucy absentmindedly and said, "Now what?"

"Follow Plue to Gray!"

"Pun, pun!"

* * *

They finally reached the ice palace. Loke and Natsu was lost in words. "Did he really created this on his own?"

"I can't believe that snow cone can be this girlish."

"We should blackmail him later back in the guild." Both Loke and Natsu nodded in agreement.

A Lucy Kick made Loke and Natsu kissed the ground. With an annoyed face, Lucy pointed to the both of them, "Enough with all your schemes, we should hurry up!"

Natsu groaned and stood up. Then he kicked down on the palace door, making Lucy gawked. "You should just knock!"

"It's too troublesome!"

Natsu ran inside and searching for the ice mage. "Gray! I know you are in here! Come out before i blackmail you!"

"Salamander, i was trying to sleep, you idiot!" Gray appeared and jumped down from the stairs, staring at Natsu. They were basically doing a glaring contest and suddenly Natsu punched Gray in his stomach.

"What was that for?"

"Let's fight!"

The blonde was shaking her head while Gray and Natsu fighting like they usually do at the guild, except that Natsu now don't have his fire magic. Then Gray shoot a ice lance and hit Natsu's chest.

"Ouch!"

Most of his pink hair turned to white. Lucy was shocked and grabbed the falling Natsu. "Gray, why you!"

"I thought that was in the story! Faster get him to the trolls and then to the castle!"

"Then you should create the big snow guy!"

Scratching his head, he tried his best and cast something on the floor. Suddenly, Elfman rose from the snow. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything.

"Fighting is MAN!"

"Run!"

Lucy, Natsu, Loke and Plue ran as hard as they can before the crazy snow Elfman can grabbed them.

After some time, they finally escaped from the self proclaimed manly Elfman, they reached the troll's area.

"Ji-chan!" Natsu called knowing the old troll was Makarov.

But instead of Makarov, Wendy, Romeo and Lily came out from their stones. The blonde just laughed at Natsu's surprised. "You three are trolls?"

"Hey!"

"Should i make you both get married before master comes?"

Both Lucy and Natsu blushed hard. Loke felt uncomfortable and shouted dramatically, "Out of all guys, why Natsu!"

"It's not a bad idea..." Natsu blushed more when he muttered those words. Then Makarov woke up from his sleep and with a bored look, he just said, "Brats! Just go to the castle and realised about love!" and without further ado, he went back to sleep.

"We should go though."

* * *

"Gray!"

"Shit, they came! Elfman, distract them!"

"Fighting is MAN!"

Elfman went to the entrance and felt defeated when he saw Erza and Gajeel. Before they can do anything else, Elfman ran away and shouted, "I'm not manly when i running away!"

"Stupid Elfman." Gray muttered in his breath and went straight to Erza and Gajeel. "Erza, we really don't know what happened that makes us got threw inside this world, okay?"

"You are coming with me!"

"Ye-s Madam!"

* * *

They were approaching to the frozen town hall. Natsu looked very tired and panting hard. Lucy was really worried and kept on checking on him, making a certain lion spirit very jealous. Then once they reached the town hall, the other townspeople rushed to Natsu and shouted, "Prince Natsu, are you alright?" "Princess Erza was looking for you!"

Before they can say anything, Erza came out from the castle and looked at Lucy. "Is it you who made all of us dragged to this mess?"

"What? No, Erza! It was Levy who bought the lacrima, not me!"

Erza just sighed and then asked, "What was the plot again?"

"Erm, you locked up Natsu, and went to kill Gray?"

"Nevermind, just skipped to the killing part."

Gajeel dragged Gray from behind while Gray was struggling to be free. "Let me go you metal freak!"

Then he was dropped to the ground. Erza took out her sword and said, "Prepare to die!"

"Should i stop her?"

"Of course Natsu, you idiot!"

"No!" Natsu ran slowly and reached in between Erza and Gray. Then he suddenly turned to solid ice, making Erza's sword shattered.

"He really turned to ice?!"

"What the fuck!"

Gray checked out the frozen Natsu and looked carefully. The rest joined him and observed the solid frozen Natsu. "How to get him back to normal?"

"Should i just punch him?"

"No!"

"How's the plot?"

Lucy thought for a while and shook her head, "it was until here that we were suddenly dragged to this world."

"Then is this the end?"

"Then how come we are still here?!"

"Fear not, Levy to the rescue!" Out came the bluenette with a suspicious smile on her face. Everyone turned to her and shouted together, "How?!"

"Only true love can melt the ice."

"Love?!" Lucy's face was really red and her ears emitted smoke. Gray looked at Levy suspiciously and asked, "How?"

"Actually, Elsa's love to Anna melted the ice. But i doubt it will work on Gray and Natsu." Then Levy grinned and said, "Lucy, why not you try kiss him?"

"Kis-kiss?!" Loke put out his fist and screamed, "I won't let my princess kiss that Natsu!"

Suddenly, everyone on site started to chant, "Kiss! Kiss!" making Lucy blushed harder. Then she looked at the frozen Natsu and swallowed hard. "I guess it's now or never."

She moved in close and planted her soft lips on the frozen Natsu's lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms on Natsu's neck. After some moment, a pair of arms wrapped Lucy's waist and made her squealed. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu grinning at her. "Lucy, about time you kiss me!"

Her face was so red and before she can say anything else, Natsu smashed his lips on hers and they relaxed in each other's embrace. The rest of the members shouted in delight.

Then a bright light appeared around them and before they knew it, they were back to the guild.

"Natsu, do you like me?"

Natsu looked at Lucy's captivating brown eyes and smirked. "Lucy, I don't like you."

Disappointment filled her eyes. "Then why?"

"I love you."

Then he closed his eyes and kissed Lucy again.

* * *

"Looks like my plan work again."

"Nee-chan, you shouldn't do that you know."

The Strauss sisters just giggled and looked at the new couple. Then Mira was lost in her thoughts again, "I wonder how many babies they will be making!"


End file.
